New Beginnings
by DarkX the Dragon Knight
Summary: Months have passed since the mysterious burning of Fazbear's Fright. Now, with Fazbear Entertainment gone, a new company has restored the familiar animatronics and have opened up a new restaurant. With the children's spirits finally at rest, nothing can go wrong...right? (Co-written by Night-Waker)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Greetings, reader! I'm DarkX the Dragon Knight, here with a brand new story! It's 2016, and this year I plan to update things more frequently than I did last year- hopefully. And I'm starting with this- a Five Nights at Freddy's story that I've thought about for a while now! (With help from my sister, Night-Waker.)**

 **I love the Five Nights at Freddy's series- mostly because of how deep its lore goes. I mean, there are so many pieces to the puzzle, so many possibilities, so many theories- it's amazing! In my opinion, FNaF isn't about if it's scary or not- it's about the story, and the mysteries surrounding it. That's why I love it so much! And what better way to celebrate this than writing a story about it? Like I said, I've thought about this for a while, with help from Night. So, I guess you could say she's co-writing this with me. Like a collab, if you will.**

 **Also, one final note- I haven't read "The Silver Eyes" yet. You know, that novel Scott wrote. I haven't read it yet, so I'm sorry if I get some things from the book wrong in here. Sorry- that can't be helped at the moment.**

 **Now...you ready? _The adventure begins on three!_ **

**One, two, three, _GO!_**

* * *

 **IT BURNS!**

 **Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!**

 _A ne_ w _local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria chain burned down overnight._

 _Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but_ _at the_ _moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring._

 _Very little was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be sold at public auction._

* * *

One week had passed since the burning of the horror attraction, Fazbear's Fright. Investigators still hadn't found any new evidence or leads to suggest the cause was anything but an accident. Though nobody said it out loud, it was clear that the investigation would soon go cold.

The auctioneer, Mr. Vass, stood at his podium, various objects retrieved from the wreckage of the building displayed around the white room. Like the newspaper said, there wasn't much to see. Scraps from whatever memorabilia had been showcased at the attraction were showcased, but we're badly burned and damaged from the inferno. It was a miracle anything had been found intact at all.

4:00 PM. The action was supposed to start at 3:30. Despite the flyers that had been handed out a few days before, it was clear nobody else was coming. Mr. Vass frowned- what did he expect? It was just a bunch of old, roasted robot parts. Who in the world would pay money for something like that? Over the years, the urban legends and mystery surrounding Freddy Fazbear's had garnered a surprisingly large number of fans and enthusiasts from all over. As a result, quite a few of them had shown up to the auction. Many had been excited for the opening of the attraction and they were very disappointed when it burned down.

However, as they looked over the charred remains of the animatronics and the other various objects, even the more die-hard fans decided it wasn't worth it and simply left without buying anything. By now, the auctioneer and the workers there were the only ones left.

"Excuse me, is the auction still open?"

The auctioneer looked up in surprise. Standing near one of the front seats was a man with smooth, grayish-black hair wearing a navy blue suit. A very fancily dressed man, wearing some very expensive clothes. He must be wealthy.

The auctioneer replied, "Yes, it is."

"Ah, good," the man said with a nod. "I saw the flyers, and was interested in what was being presented. Forgive me for being late- traffic was terrible."

Mr. Vass nodded. "Don't worry about it- you're the only one left. Anyone else that came weren't very interested in anything here."

"Is that so?" the man questioned, though he seemed to be more interested in looking at the singed robot parts of various animatronics. "Well then, I suppose I'll have no trouble buying these..."

"Pardon me, but who exactly are you?" the auctioneer asked.

"Oh, sorry," the man apologized, turning to him. "My name is Eric Thanwoc. I'm the owner of a food company, which owns over a hundred restaurants across the U.S."

"Interesting," Mr. Vass replied in a subtle tone that implied he was anything but interested. "What does that have to do with why you're here?"

"Well, considering what's on sale, you're familiar with Fazbear Entertainment," Eric went on. "My grandfather used to _own_ the company. I'm very familiar with the stories, the news stories, conspiracy theories, and whatnot. And I'm here to buy these parts- parts of the faces of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Mr. Vass blinked. Fazbear Entertainment had gone bankrupt years ago as a result of a series of murders that took place at its many establishments. It was the only reason another company had been able to open Fazbear's Fright a few years later in the first place. "So, you want memorabilia from your grandfather's past business."

"Not exactly," Eric replied as he pulled out a check and a pen. "Now, I'm willing to pay any price for these..."

As he pointed out which ones he planned to buy, Mr. Vass couldn't help but feel curious. If Mr. Thanwoc didn't plan to buy them out of sentiment, then what were his motives?

"Well then- will this cover it?" Eric asked, handing the auctioneer a check for $500. He blinked. Mr. Vass didn't think the parts were _nearly_ that valuable. The man wasn't even buying all the merchandise...still, _someone_ had to buy them, otherwise they'd be heading to the dump.

"Y-Yes this will suffice," the auctioneer replied, caught up in his thoughts. "They'll be delivered to your house in a few days."

"Thank you," Eric replied, satisfied. He glanced at the charred head of what appeared to be a fox on a nearby pedestal as he walked out. The man smiled a little. _I've got plans for you, old-timers._

* * *

 **A/N: There we go, the first chapter of many! I'm very happy to finally start writing this, and I can't wait for you guys to read it! Don't forget to give credit to Night-Waker, who really helped with coming up with ideas for this story! I'll see you all in the next chapter! See ya!**


	2. New Faces

**A/N: Hello there! Today, we begin the plot of this story! Yes- this story is going to have a plot, it's not just a bunch of random adventures the animatronics have. Though it won't come until later, just remember- I have a much bigger plan in mind. :)**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 ** _Night-Waker:_ SAY NOTHING.**

 ** _Harmonics_ _Rioter:_ Thanks! Here's hoping this story lives up to your expectations! **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

 **New Faces**

Barry. Barry the Bear.

Interesting play on words...but that wasn't his real name. The robot bear knew that much- his name wasn't his real name, nor were those of the other animatronics.

Ronald the Rabbit...Donna the Duck...Cody the Coyote...those weren't right. The bear, while knowing his own real name, also knew the names of the others. They all did. He knew they were wrong- in more ways than one. 'Donna' wasn't a duck at all- she was a chicken. 'Cody's' name was inaccurate as well, as he was a fox.

The bear had no idea as to the motives of the owner for changing their names- something about the history of the original restaurants...whatever that meant.

As he watched the children run around the dining area, the next song set to be played any minute, the bear thought of his true identity. Well...he didn't know if it even was his real name. However, it was the only name out of the ones he knew that really seemed to click.

Bonnie... Chica... Foxy... and Freddy Fazbear. Those were their real names. That was his real name.

* * *

It was now 12:15 AM. Though the restaurant closed at around 10:00, the four animatronics didn't actually start moving around until 12:00. To them, it just felt right for some reason.

"Chica, you need to stop trying to raid the kitchen," Freddy scolded to the chicken in question. "The employees are going to get mad."

"But there are so many types in here!" Chica protested as she emerged with several boxes stacked in her arms. "Seriously, I'm _still_ finding new ones in there! There's pineapple, bacon, broccoli..."

"And why exactly does that matter?" another voice asked coldly. "Ye be a robot, lass- ye have no way of eatin' any o' them!"

"I can dream, Foxy!" Chica retorted, turning her magenta eyes towards the doorway where the voice came from. She then turned back to the boxes, staring wistfully at them as though actually imagining what it would be like to eat the food inside.

"Well, make sure you don't actually try to eat them like yesterday," Freddy admonished. "Those mechanics were really upset. And Foxy won't clean up again."

"Ye bet your fuzzy hide I won't!" Foxy shouted, as he was now standing in the doorway from before, waving his hook in warning.

"I said I was sorry about that!" Chica yelled to the pirate fox in an irritated tone. As the two of them argued, Freddy simply ignored them (He was used to it by now) walked over to the stage where a purple bunny was tuning his guitar - even though it was fake (hey, he can dream!).

"Say Freddy, what should I say when we introduce ourselves on stage tomorrow?" Bonnie asked the bear, his metal ears drooped in worry.

"Why are you asking that?" Freddy asked, "Just say what you usually do."

"But tomorrow is a birthday party!" Bonnie pointed out. "The first one since we opened! It has to be special, Freddy! _Special!"_

"Alright, calm down," Freddy replied, holding up his paws in a defensive manner.

 _"Calm?_ This is too important for _calm!"_ Bonnie responded in an anxious voice. He began to pace the stage, seeming to have forgotten about Freddy. "Uh...'Hey kids, today's a very special day!' No, too cliche. 'Guess what day it is!' No, too confusing..."

Freddy decided it would be best to leave Bonnie to his ranting and proceeded to slowly back away.

 _Clank!_

"So , that's how ya wanna to play it, One-Eye?"

"I accept yer challenge, Feather-Brain!"

Freddy quickly turned his eyes to where Foxy and Chica had been before- and found a very different sight. The pizza boxes were unharmed, but the two animatronics were facing eachother angrily. Chica was holding a frying pan, and Foxy was brandishing a pizza cutter. The fox taunted, "Be warned, lass, ol' Foxy is the best swordsman this side o' th' seven seas!"

"Oh yeah? Well I..." Chica stopped, trying to think of a good comeback. "...That's not even a sword!"

Freddy's eyes widened and he yelled frantically, "Waaaaait!"

He sprinted over to the two of them as fast as his mechanical legs could carry him to break them up before things got out of hand. All this, no matter how hectic, felt...normal to the four animatronics. Like nothing had changed, nothing was different.

Things were different, though. The names they were given was enough evidence of that. Everything felt different to them...like something, some part of them, was missing. Trapped in some permanent fog in their memory programming.

What that missing part was, though...none of them could find out. None of them remembered.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was basically more of an introductory chapter. You know, introducing the basic situation of things and giving you all a taste of what's to come. And right now, for all intents and purposes, the Fazbear gang have amnesia (as if it wasn't obvious already). You'll find out why later- for now, I'll leave you guys to your speculating!**

 **And next time, we'll definitely get into the real swing of things! Are you guys ready for Fre- er, I mean- ready for...stuff to happen?**

 **Whatever- see you later!**


	3. The Guitar Hero

**AN: Welcome back! You've waited a Prologue and another chapter for this, and now it's here! The beginning of the hilarious misadventures of the animatronics! Well...there will a be a true plot to all this, but not for a while.**

 **Ah, you'll see what I mean when it gets to that! For now, let's see what happens when someone gets addicted to an arcade game!**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 ** _Night-Waker:_ Yeah, that seems accurate. And don't worry- there will be other robot fights! (Though you already know about that.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Guitar Hero**

 _ **1:00 A.M.**_

"Hey Freddy," Chica spoke up, poking Freddy (who was reading a newspaper) to get his attention. "Did we check out that room yet?"

Freddy looked up at the chicken in confusion, "What room?"

Chica pointed at a random doorway near the show stage. Freddy thought about this. He hadn't really paid much attention to it since the restaurant's opening. He hadn't even ever caught a glimpse of the inside, but the children seemed to love going in there during the day. Sometimes they wouldn't even come out until it was almost time for the restaurant to close. They never had a chance to explore it since the employees locked it at closing time.

"The humans forgot to lock it today, so we HAVE to see what's inside!" Chica replied excitedly, grabbing Freddy's arm and trying to pull him up, "C'mon Freddy!"

"Hold on there, Chi," Freddy replied, releasing himself from her grip, "You can go do that by yourself. After today's party, I'm a little worn out. Plus, we've got another one tomorrow."

"Aww, you're no fun," Chica pouted. Still, she bounded off into the room, bursting with anticipation.

A few seconds later, her voice rang out from the doorway. "FREDDY, GET BONNIE AND FOXY! YOU GUYS NEED TO SEE THIS!"

Freddy gathered Bonnie and Foxy- the latter of which seemed less than happy to be pulled away from the bathroom mirror (which he definitely wasn't using to practice singing sea shanties)- and took them into the mystery room. There was a short hallway inside wasn't that long, only about five feet in length, so they didn't have to go far to see what Chica was so excited about.

"C'mon, look at this!" Chica called from the doorway, grinning as best as a robot could. The other three animatronics walked in...and weren't prepared for what they saw.

The room was rather large. Not as big as the main dining area, but pretty close. Lining the room stood various arcade games of various titles. Some they group recognized immediately, such as Pac-Man and Galaga, but most were completely unfamiliar to them. There were other games too, like air hockey, a basketball game, and even a counter with various prizes behind it.

"Wow - look at this place!" Bonnie exclaimed as he looked around.

"No wonder kids stay in here so long..." Freddy murmured in awe.

"Aye, we've struck gold, lads!" Foxy yelled out excitedly as he stepped into the room. First thing he did - raid the prize counter. _There has to be some loot back here...eh? What have we here?_

Foxy was holding a little plushie version of himself, frowning in irritation. "Aye, this isn't fearsome in the slightest!"

"But it's so cute!" Chica protested, holding up a similar plushie in her likeness. Foxy scowled, "A pirate isn't 'cute', lass! They be th' fiercest swashbucklers on th' ocean!"

With that, he tossed the plushie behind the counter to go see the rest of the arcade with Bonnie and Freddy.

Soon, most of them had found something to preoccupy themselves with. Chica was playing with the many toys from the prize counter (mostly the plushies) while Freddy and Foxy faced each other in an intense game of air hockey.

"It's not good to be a sore loser, Foxy," Freddy said as he scored yet another goal against the pirate fox.

Foxy glared and replied, "Th' only one who's gonna be th' loser is you, Fazbear!"

Bonnie, however...couldn't seem to find anything. He didn't know how to play basketball (he ended up getting hit in the face by the balls) and the games he had tried so far didn't make sense to him ("Why are those aliens trying so hard to blow up that poor spaceship? What did he ever do to them?!" he had asked himself).

Then, he saw it- a large game with a pair of guitars attached to it, to put it simply. Bonnie walked over to it and picked up one of the guitars. It wasn't like the one he used on stage- this one was smaller, and had a row of small buttons ringed with different colors- red, blue, green, yellow, and orange (not in that order). Bonnie read the title screen- "Guitar Hero". Hm...had a nice ring to it. There were a few options to choose from- the rabbit chose to play the main game. He held the guitar like he did on stage...and, honestly, the controls seemed very simple to him.

After a few songs, he was able to press the buttons in almost perfect timing with the music. Soon, he had moved on to 'Expert' mode. Boy, was Bonnie having a good time! This must be what it felt like to be a real rock star!

"Wow Bonnie, you've been playing that a long time," Freddy observed. "It's almost 6:00."

"Huh? It is?" Bonnie asked as the song finished. Sure enough, a nearby digital clock said 5:49 AM. The employees would start showing up in about an hour.

"Oh...sorry. I got so caught up in this game, heh, I guess I lost track of time..."

"Guitar Hero?" Chica read. "Sounds fitting for you, Bonnie!"

"Well, it's time to get back on stage," Freddy reminded them. "Let's go."

"Coming," Bonnie replied. He hesitated to leave the game for a moment, but soon put the guitar back and followed Freddy, Chica, and Foxy out.

* * *

 _ **12:05 A.M. (The next night)**_

The four animatronics went about their business. Chica and Foxy were talking about how annoying it was that they were called 'duck' and 'coyote', Freddy was tinkering with his bowtie, and Bonnie...wait, where was Bonnie?

"Bonnie?" Freddy called out looking around the dining area. Normally, the purple rabbit was on the stage 'tuning' his guitar or trying to keep Chica from eating any of the pizzas ("It was one time!" she had protested). Not this time, though...so where was he?

Soon, Freddy heard what sounded like...applause? Odd...the only other ones in the room were Chica and Foxy, and they weren't clapping. So, where...?

"Yeah, high score!" someone shouted. Freddy turned in the direction of the arcade, where the voice came from. Deciding to investigate, the bear walked into the large room. The only game that was currently on was Guitar Hero- and there stood Bonnie, playing the game intensely. The game was, without a doubt, the source of the applause. The voice also came from Bonnie, evidently.

"Hey, Bonnie," Freddy greeted his friend. "I was wondering where you were."

Bonnie barely noticed Freddy was standing there, and simply nodded in response.

Freddy blinked. "You...seem to really like that game, huh?"

This time, Bonnie didn't even respond to Freddy, his attention almost completely turned towards the game.

"We've got a birthday party tomorrow," Freddy said, trying to get Bonnie to respond. "You wanna see the new intro I prepared?"

Still no response.

"Hello? Earth to Bonnie?" Freddy waved his hand in front of the other robot's face, trying to detour his attention away from the screen. No avail- Bonnie's eyes were locked into the monitor, and his fingers were tapping the buttons at high speeds.

The bear sighed, seeing as how his efforts were futile. "Fine, have fun Bon. But try not to play too long again, okay?"

Bonnie played on.

* * *

Despite Freddy's word, Bonnie did play for too long. It wasn't until five minutes prior to when the employees usually began arriving that Freddy and Chica noticed the third member of the band had yet to appear on stage with them. Sure enough, he was still playing Guitar Hero. It took the combined efforts of Freddy, Chica, and Foxy to physically pry Bonnie away from the game- and the rabbit sure put up a fight.

 _ **2:05 P.M.**_

It was time for the trio to sing to the birthday boy. The red curtains opened, revealing Freddy (who was Barry at the moment), Bonnie (Ronald), and Chica (Donna) on the colorful stage. They were overlooking the dining area, and the young children had formed a gathering near the stage.

"Hey there, party animals!" Freddy greeted the children cheerfully. "It's me! Your best bear buddy Barry!"

"I'm Donna the Duck!" Chica spoke afterwards, tossing her tambourine into the air in enthusiasm, "Who's ready to have some fun?"

"..." Bonnie hadn't said his line. The children stared in confusion.

"I said...I'm Donna the Duck!" Chica repeated, putting extra emphasis on her words. Bonnie still didn't respond by introducing himself. In fact, he seemed to be staring off at the...arcade!?

"...And we're here to sing a special song for a very special kid!" Freddy continued, as though Bonnie's distraction hadn't happened. The kids cheered, seeming to have already forgotten the incident, much to Freddy's relief. "On three! One..."

"..." Bonnie didn't say two.

"...Two..." Chica said for him, in her best impersonation of Bonnie's voice to throw off suspicions. She then said, in her normal voice, "Three!"

The song was more challenging to sing, since Bonnie remained zoned out for most of it. It was up to Freddy and Chica to pick up his slack, which included singing his lines in his voice, swiftly kicking him to make sure he stayed on track, and trying to draw both the children's and the adult's attention away from the distracted rabbit. Somehow, the children didn't seem to pick up on what was going and were delighted by the show. The parents seemed a little suspicious, however, but they just assumed it was a part of the show and said nothing.

All in all, the party went great...but it was almost ruined by Bonnie. Freddy knew why, and it was time to take care of the issue once and for all.

* * *

 ** _12:25 A.M._**

Bonnie sprinted as fast as his metal body could allow towards the arcade. He couldn't wait to get back to playing Guitar Hero- it was all he could think about!

"Bonnie, hold on!" Freddy said, standing in front of the doorway that led to the arcade. "We need to talk."

"Freddy, can you move please?" Bonnie asked, trying to move past the bear to no avail. "I need to-"

"No, I'm not moving," Freddy replied angrily, crossing his arms. "Bonnie, you almost ruined the party today!"

"What? No I didn't!" Bonnie yelled incredulously, "The kids were really happy!"

"Yes, because they couldn't tell you were too distracted to even say your lines! You're lucky none of the employees seemed to notice either because otherwise they might've thought you were malfunctioning and had you replaced!" Freddy exclaimed before sighing, "Bonnie, you've been obsessed with that game, and it's starting to really mess you up!"

"I'm not being messed up!" Bonnie growled. "And I'm not obsessed!"

"Aren't you?" Freddy replied. "Yesterday, you couldn't even tell when I was trying to talk to you! I waved my hand in front of your face, for Pete's sake!"

"Hey, you're not gonna stop me from playing that!" Bonnie yelled, shoving past Freddy. "Thanks to it, I can actually feel like a real rock star! I'm not gonna lose that!"

Sighing, Bonnie explained in a more calmer tone, "Look, it's hard to explain, but when I'm playing it I just... I dunno, it just feels... familiar. When I'm on stage during the day, yeah I love entertaining the kids with you and Chica, but something about it is... _off._ Like everything used to be different. Like...I used to actually be a rock star before all of this. This game is reminding me of all that...whatever 'that' is."

Freddy's expression softened upon hearing that and he put a paw on his friend's shoulder, "I understand what you're trying to tell me, but you can't keep letting this control your life and messing up performances. Okay...look - there are two guitars there, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So- I'll make you a deal. We'll play three songs. If you have the highest score on two of them, you can keep playing Guitar Hero to your heart's content," Freddy explained. "But if I do, you need to stop playing the game every minute of the night. Deal?"

Bonnie thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "Deal."

The two animatronics walked into the arcade. Chica and Foxy, who had been watching the ordeal, turned to each other. They were both thinking the same thing- this was not going to end well. Yet, they couldn't afford to miss it. Chica and Foxy ran into the arcade after them.

They stood near the prize counter as Freddy and Bonnie took their positions. Bonnie had selected an 'Expert' song, which Freddy accepted. The song started slowly for one of the harder songs, and the two were easily able to keep up. It didn't last long, however, as the onscreen notes picked up speed. Although Bonnie had much more experience with the game, Freddy seemed to pick up on what to do quickly.

It didn't take long for Bonnie to pull ahead of Freddy, and he easily won the match. The rabbit gave a victorious smirk, before the next song began.

The next song was much faster than the last one. It picked up pace almost immediately, with Freddy and Bonnie having to press two or three buttons at once at certain points. Freddy and Bonnie's scores kept bouncing back and forth when it came to who was in the lead. Chica, who could barely stand the intensity of the match, began biting her fingernails. When she realized she didn't have fingernails...she proceeded to chew on Foxy's fingers. Which led to the fox yanking his hand back and glaring at her.

Though it was close, Freddy managed to pull ahead just enough to beat Bonnie. The bear gave Bonnie a smirk of his own. Bonnie wasn't amused. How did Freddy get so good all of a sudden? He just started playing the game! Oh well, they still had one more round to settle this, he was more determined than ever to win.

The last song was the hardest of the whole game, Bonnie struggled with it even when he wasn't playing on expert mode. The notes flew by like bullets as the song progressed, and pair did their best to keep up. The scores were even, with one constantly taking the lead for several moments only for the other to catch up. Bonnie's and Freddy's fingers flew over the buttons of their guitars, all of their attention focused on the game.

Chica and Foxy were having a hard time following what was happening. Yet, neither of them dared speak, lest they break someone's concentration. That is, until halfway through the song, Chica heard what sounded like a sizzling sound. "Uh...guys?"

Freddy and Bonnie ignored her, both of them too determined to stop.

Foxy's eyes widened as he noticed smoke beginning to erupt from the back of the machine. "Aye lads, ye need to slow down-"

"SHUT UP!" Freddy and Bonnie yelled in unison, too focused on their competition to notice what was happening. Soon, sparks were starting to fly from the game.

"Uh... Foxy," Chica asked her companion, "What's happenin'?"

"It be those two," Foxy said, taking a step back from the smoking machine, "They be rockin' too hard! Th' game can't take it!"

Chica covered her eyes while Foxy silently counted down with his fingers. _Three... two... one..._

Just as the song was about to finish, the machine suddenly exploded with _boom_ and a series of sparks and pops. Freddy and Bonnie jumped back as the screen went black. Soon, more smoke billowed out from the lifeless machine.

Bonnie collapsed to his knees in front of the game, as Freddy grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and used it on the machine, "No...no...NO! MY BABY!"

He pounded the game with his fist in despair, trying to get it to start working again. Unfortunately, it proved to be useless. Freddy patted the grieving rabbit on the back. He didn't even want to begin thinking about how they would cover up this mess from the humans, "Bonnie. It's time to let go."

"...I know..." Bonnie replied with a sniff. He stood up, staring at the ground like a kicked puppy. Chica, wanting to cheer her friend up, said, "C'mon Bon, I know what'll cheer you up! Let's go sing along to Foxy's shanties!"

As Chica ran out of the room, Foxy yelled after her, "Aye, stay off me stage, bird!"

Freddy followed them out with a sigh as Bonnie followed last. The rabbit thought to himself, _Maybe it's better this way. Familiar or not, I guess I got a little carried away there for a while...I'm not gonna let that happen again! After all, I don't need Guitar Hero or any game in here to be hap-_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a new sound. He turned to the source of the noise- Pac-Man. Bonnie walked over to the game. Huh. It looked simple, colorful-

Before he could do anything Foxy walked over, grabbed Bonnie by the ear, and dragged him out of the room. "Don't even think about it."

* * *

 **A/N: Geez, that was a long one! But, at least it made up for the previous short chapters! And yes- I plan to make the time things you saw throughout the chapter a regular thing. Why? Why _not?_**

 **Anyways, hope you guys liked it, review if you want, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Which might be just as long! Oh well - bye!**


End file.
